The present invention relates to cleaning compositions that are suitable for removing dirt, grease and oils from the hands, or other skin surfaces, without the need for additional water. Additionally, the cleaning compositions of this invention allow for cleaning without the need for subsequent rinsing or subsequent drying, by towel or other means. This invention also relates to methods of cleaning hands, or other skin surfaces, using the cleaning compositions of this invention.
East German Patent 272,099 (the '099 patent) discloses a hand cleanser that is suitable for cleaning hands soiled with oil and grease without using water and without leaving residues on the skin. This cleaner comprises from 1% to 3% (by weight) of an aqueous copolymerizate latex from styrene, 1,3-butadiene, methacrylic acid and an esterification product of Diels-Alder adducts of maleic acid. The '009 patent teaches that the successful use of a polymer latex in such a composition was surprising in that such latex mixtures are normally associated with sticky adhesives, a characteristic that is undesirable in hand cleaning compositions. Moreover, the '099 patent teaches that hand care products containing additives like alginates, 2-ethoxyethanol (carbitol), glycols, silicone compounds and ethyl alcohol, leave behind a sticky layer or they degrease the skin with simultaneous damage to the stratum corneum.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,862,906 (the '906 patent) discloses a composition for cleaning hands and other body parts comprising an aqueous emulsion of polymers or copolymers, an emulsifying agent, a fat emulsive soap and water. The disclosed compositions contain the minimum quantity of water and soap sufficient for cleaning the hands, thus making further drying unnecessary.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,680 (the '680 patent) discloses mild personal skin cleansers. These skin cleansers comprise a non-soap surfactant, a skin feel aid, a moisturizer, water, and a propellant, in a pressurized aerosol mousse dispenser. This mousse is disclosed to be a foam that leaves the skin feeling soft and smooth after washing. The patent discloses use of these cleansers in washing tests wherein the composition is applied, gently rubbed, then rinsed off with water.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,984 (the '984 patent) discloses a rinse-free cleaner composition that, after exposure to air and rubbing, extracts dirt, oil, and grease from skin or other substances, then beads up and falls off without the need for a towel. This cleaning composition comprises from 1% to 20% (by weight) of a polymer gel, a volatilizing agent, and a cleaning component comprising an alkali metal hydroxide. The polymer gel in the composition of the '984 patent is preferably an aqueous hydroxyalkylmethylcellulose-based polymeric gel; however, film-forming agents such as neoprene latex, styrene copolymer latex, polyvinyl alcohol and polyvinyl chloride latex may be employed to prepare the aqueous polymer gel component.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,538,663 discloses a detergent composition comprising polymer particles and a surface-active agent in purified water. The patent teaches various polymer class-types that are suitable for use in the composition in an amount of 0.1% to 30% by weight, and particularly 1% to 10% by weight. Of the numerous polymers disclosed, hydrophobic polymers are one class that may be utilized and styrene butadiene rubber is one such polymer disclosed. Surface active agents disclosed to be suitable for use in these compositions include ionic and non-ionic agents.
Despite the existence of the aforementioned compositions, there exists a need for a hand cleaning composition that cleans dirt, grease and oil from skin without rinsing or having to dry with a towel, that avoids the skin drying tendencies associated with solvents such as alcohols and hydrocarbons, that leaves no residue on the skin and that leaves the skin with a soothing or soft feel. Such a composition would be advantageous for its portability and convenience in situations where rinsing water (or other solvent) and toweling are either inconvenient to use or are simply unavailable.